Kajika
Kajika (カジカ) is the main protagonist in Akira Toriyama's ''Kajika'' manga. He, Isaza, Donko, and Haya also make a cameo in Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission. Biography ''Kajika'' Kajika is part of the mysteriously empowered people called the Kawa clan, and he is an orphan. As a child, Kajika was very evil and often caused trouble in the village. He did many awful things just for the heck of it. One day, wanting to play with it, he chased after a defenseless fox (Gigi) and he smashed it with a giant rock. Upon being killed, the fox came back as a spirit and casted a spell on Kajika, turning him into a half-fox and severely limiting his abilities. Being turned into a fox-man gave Kajika several animal skills, such as keen hearing and developed smell, as well as the ears and tail of a fox. Kajika was then given a pill with immense rejuvenation properties and kicked out of his village because of his monstrous appearance. In an attempt to teach Kajika the value of life, Gigi gave him one chance to return to human form: he must save 1,000 lives and take none. Kajika sets out on a journey to save lives of 1,000 animals and break the curse accompanied by spirit of the dead fox, Gigi, who decided to accompany him because Kajika was only a child at the time; upon saving 1,000 life forms, Kajika will go back to being a boy and Gigi will once again get its body back. During those years and thanks to his companion Gigi, Kajika is taught civility and good manners. He eats dog food, and he arrests bandits and accumulates bounty to live decently, but he still does know how to use modern technology such as mobile phones. After five years of saving life forms, the team has almost completed its mission with only ten more lives to save. While going to a village after saving his 990th life form, Kajika hears something that sounds like trouble. When they investigate, they spy a young woman being surrounded by a gang of thugs. The woman takes out two of the baddies, and when her sword breaks while fighting the leader, Kajika decides to enter the scene. After a dramatic leap, he lands on his face, dusts himself off and takes care of the rest of the bad guys. After defeating the gang, Kajika uses a special power to remove all of their evil, turning them good, after which the leader gathers his men and politely leaves. It is only then that Kajika learns that the girl he saved is named Haya and is a thief; he is told that the guys work for the merciless gangster Gibachi who is after her because of the Dragon Egg she possesses. He then obtains the egg of the last remaining dragon on Earth from the girl and is asked to return it to Ronron Island. Kajika is dead set against assisting a thief, but Gigi thinks it might be a good idea. As the three set off, though, Haya makes up an excuse as to why she can not continue, but it is really because she fears Gibachi. Before she leaves and because she simulated a fake illness, Kajika gives her the pill he kept from his Kawa village. Now, it is up to Kajika and Gigi to return the egg. During his journey, Kajika is forced to take on the forces of the merciless Gibachi, who seeks the power that resides in a dragon's blood, while at the same time attempting to break the curse and finding out the rumors of what happened to the Kawa clan. He has to face Isaza, a member of the Kawa tribe hired by Gibachi to retrieve the egg. Kajika sees Isaza while in the deserted area and destroys his airplane with a Kiai after hearing he wanted the Dragon Egg. In the nearby village, Kajika meets Donko, who tells him about Isaza in the village. After their first confrontation, Isaza knocks Kajika out and gets the egg. Donko, who was hiding during the battle, tells Gigi he will retrieve the egg for them, in exchange for 1,000,000 Dons. He then steals the egg and brings it back to Kajika, who was continuing to save animal lives in order to break the curse upon him and defeat Isaza with his recovered full power. When the egg finally hatches, Gibachi's men manage to wound the young dragon and Gibachi drinks its blood, which turns him into a powerful dragon-man. Kajika faces the transformed Gibachi. He saves one final life form when he heals the wounded dragon thanks to the pill Haya returned to him during the battle, which allows him to go back to being a regular boy and defeat Gibachi. He then removes the evil from Gibachi's heart, making him a regular male dragon and letting him live with the young female dragon on Ronron Island. While leaving together, Gigi tricks Kajika to kill him again because he is tired of walking, turning him into a ghost and Kajika into a fox-man once again. ''Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission'' Kajika and Isaza appear in the fourth chapter of Victory Mission, in the Heroes Stadium in Satan Mall. They are contestants and opponents in the Dragon Ball Heroes tournament. Kajika appears again in the sixth chapter. Powers and special abilities As a member of the Kawa tribe, Kajika is extremely strong and particularly gifted in martial arts. Kajika is an expert in using Kiai attacks, and he has the power to remove the evil from people's heart in the form of a black blob-like thing that comes out of their mouth. He can also use Ki Blasts and fire Energy Waves. Kajika is an extremely strong boy and being turned into a fox-man gave him several animal skills, such as keen hearing and developed smell. However, it is also revealed that the spell holds down his true physical strength. Gallery KajikaCoverImage.gif|Kajika on the manga cover KajikaCh9.jpg|Kajika, back to his original form KajikaCh10.jpg|Kajika in his original form KajikaCh11.jpg|Kajika in his original form Category:Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Orphans